Tokaji
Tokaji is the most western settlement in the Eastern Realms. It is the only eastern city available for f2p. This is where all players begin their eastern adventure. History Until the Third Age, Tokaji was just woodland, inhabited only by cyclopes. Then, refugees fleeing from Zamorak's conquest of Morytania arrived in the city. The settler fought of the onis and established the city of Tokaji. In the Fourth Age, the cyclopes attempted to destroy the city. They were defeated in battle by a brave human adventurer named Tukani. However, his sword was shattered and the different shards lost for centuries. Early in the Fifth Age, a necromancer (who followed Kaosu, god of chaos), took control of the sewers with an army of undead. However, the creatures were trapped by a powerful mage, who was actually a distant ancestor of Tukani himself. In the year 169 of the Fifth Age, a brave adventurer escorted a shipwrecked merchant back to his homeland. This explorer was the first westerner to arrive in the Eastern Realms since the Third Age. They helped establish trade with west, build the Ko-Hanro and recover the lost sword of Tukani. The Dokkus The Dokkus, or docks, is where you arrive in Tokaji. There are two boats moored on the pier - Ak-Haranu's boat and a charter ship. Ak-Haranu's boat takes players to the east during the Journey East quest and will return members to and from Port Phasmatys for free. This is also where players arrive when they use their teleport crystals. The charges and destinations of the charter ships are as follows: Costs are halved with completion of Cabin Fever, after which Mos Le'Harmless becomes available. Travel to Port Phasmatys by any means, charter or Ak-Haranu, requires completion of Ghosts Ahoy. Elsewhere within the docks, there is a cage/harpoon fishing spot and nearby a fishing store. There is also a well, an anvil and furnace, a small tannery, a pub and the starting point of the Eastern Realms Achievement Diary. To the east there are also two houses containing nothing but a sink and a range. There is also the Shipyard Owner, which plays a role in Spirit of Lu Bu where you ask to buy the Lu Bu vessel off of him. He is also one of the many Shipyard Owners in the skill Sail. Youshi's Fish Emporium The fishing store in the docks stocks a variety of different utensils and also allows players to buy and sell fish. His stock includes: *Small fishing net (10) *Crayfish cage (10) *Fishing rod (10) *Fishing bait (500) *Fly fishing rod (10) *Feathers (500) *Harpoon (5) *Lobster pot (5) *Raw koi (15) Kiritsu's Blessing Despite it's benevolent name, the pub in downtown Tokaji is home to some of the toughest criminals in the city. The owner sells a variety of beverages - namely 10 beer and nothing else. Tokaji Sewers The sewers of Tokaji can only be accessed during or after the quest Sword of Tukani. To enter requires a key given to the player by Mistress Ama, although this is only required the first time. The entrance is found in the east of The Dokkus. The lights are dimmed and can't be brightened by any light source - like in the Zamorak area of the God Wars Dungeon. The first area of the sewer is filled with level 6 giant rats, level 5 giant spiders and normal rats and spiders. Further in are level 12 zombies, level 28 Zombie Rats and level 37 Mutant Spiders. At the very end of the sewers, are level 88 Giant Skeletons and level 91 Vengeful Ghosts which guard the first shard from the Sword of Tukani quest. The undead in this dungeon are the work of a powerful necromancer who was in possession of the shard. The Shijou The Shijou, or market district, contains all sorts of different shops. There is a general store, ranged shop, mage shop, cookery shop, armour shop and a stave shop (which plays a role in Mysterious East. There is also a bank and, for players who have completed Supply and Demand, the Ko-Hanro. The Ko-Hanro acts just like the Grand Exchange except it's in a different location. Offers on the old Grand Exchange and the Ko-Hanro are transferable (eg. someone selling fire runes in Varrock may have them bought by a trader in Tokaji). Tokaji General Store The general store in Tokaji sells everything you'd expect a normal general store to sell - with a few Eastern extras: *Empty pot (30) *Jug (30) *Shears (10) *Bucket (30) *Bowl (10) *Cake tin (20) *Tinderbox (10) *Chisel (10) *Hammer (10) *Rope (10) *Security book (5) *Eastern newcomer map (5) *Puzzle box (10) The newcomer map is like a western Newcomer map, only it shows the Eastern Realms. The puzzle boxes are exactly the same as the one opened in Mysterious East, except without the time limit. This time, inside is an experience lamp giving 500xp in any skill. In total, 5000xp can be gained from the boxes in this store. Atase's Archery Paradise The Atases's Archery Paradise in the north of Tokaji is similar to ranged shops found all over Gielinor. It sells: *Bronze arrow (1000) *Iron arrow (750) *Steel arrow (500) *Mithril arrow (250) *Adamant arrow (100) *Longbow (20) *Shortbow (20) *Oak shortbow (15) *Oak longbow (15) *Willow shortbow (10) *Willow longbow (10) *Maple shortbow (5) *Maple longbow (5) Tejina's Eastern Magi Shop The Tejina's Eastern Magi Shop caters for the basic needs of all mages. It sells: *Air runes (300) *Water runes (300) *Earth runes (300) *Fire runes (300) *Mind runes (300) *Chaos runes (150) *Wizard hat (blue (10) *Wizard hat (black (10) *Wizard robe (10) *Black robe (10) *Blue skirt (10) *Black skirt (10) Food, Glorious Food! This store sells very little but virtually every type of non-members food can be traded here. It sells: *Salt (25) *Empty soy sauce bottle (25) *Pie dish (20) *Bowl (30) *Empty pot (30) *Jug (30) *Cooking apples (20) *Pizza bases (20) *Grapes (20) *Chcolate bars (20) Armour 'R' Us This shop sells various f2p melee armour, ranging from bronze chainbodies to adamant platebodies: *Bronze chainbody (15) *Bronze helm (15) *Bronze platelegs (15) *Bronze plateskirt (15) *Bronze full helm (15) *Bronze platebody (15) *Iron chainbody (15) *Iron helm (15) *Iron platelegs (15) *Iron plateskirt (15) *Iron full helm (15) *Iron platebody (15) *Steel chainbody (10) *Steel helm (10) *Steel platelegs (10) *Steel plateskirt (10) *Steel full helm (10) *Steel platebody (10) *Mithril chainbody (10) *Mithril helm (10) *Mithril platelegs (10) *Mithril plateskirt (10) *Mithril full helm (10) *Mithril platebody (10) *Adamant chainbody (5) *Adamant helm (5) *Adamant platelegs (5) *Adamant plateskirt (5) *Adamant full helm (5) *Adamant platebody (5) Kekuido's Superb Staves This store is run by Kekuido, a good friend of Master Daitoku as is revealed during the Mysterious East quest. It sells: *Air battlestaff (15) *Water battlestaff (15) *Earth battlestaff (15) *Fire battlestaff (15) *Bo (10) The Paruko The Paruko, meaning The Park, can be found in the easternmost end of Tokaji. The main feature of the park is the Ko-Garan, or great temple. This contains three prayer altars, one to each of the Eastern gods - Kinsei, Kaosu and Kiritsu. Outside in the park is a large pond with three net/bait fishing sites and several sakura tress. You may attempt to pick the blossom but will be stopped by the gardener who manages the park. To the north is the gardener's shed, several farming patches and a gate to the Bamboo Forest. The farming patches are unusual in that you can't actually use them - they are instead used for a D&D involving the gardener. In the north-east of The Paruko is an agility shortcut over the fence to The Bamboo Forest (requires 17 Agility). Farmer's World In The Paruko is a new D&D based around farming. The gardener in charge of the Paruko, who's name is Nukiya, will give the player a mission to find a rare and exotic seed from Gielinor or the Eastern Realms. Seeds Nukiya may send you looking for a variety of different seeds in dangerous and difficult to get to locations. Players can't grow the seeds themselves but instead give them to Nukiya. The seeds can appear anywhere in the area but there location reamins fixed for the rest of the week. The location resets every Tuesday/Wednesday at midnight. A random seed is picked each week from the list below: *Azureberry - Mogre Camp *Bittergreen Flower - Kharazi Jungle *Bog Beacon - Mort Myre Swamp *Chokeweed - Kharidian Desert *Dragon's Bane - King Black Dragon Lair *Golden Anther - Chaos Dwarf Battlefield *Infero Stalk - TzHaar City *Kryus Bloom - God Wars Dungeon *Letfiwort - Barrows *Llharim Plant - Isafdar *Red Lichen - Red Dragon Isle *Tiger Lily - Mos Le'Harmless Caves *Violet Kanet - Witchaven Dungeon *Yrad Cap - Wilderness Volcano Rewards When you bring Nukiya the seeds, she will plant them in the four farming patches to the north of her shed. They will remain their for the whole week as a tribute to how you helped her. On free worlds, the week's plant appears automatically. The rewards from the D&D come in three categories - gold, experience or other. Players choose a category or click random to choose a random category. Out of the category, one option will be randomly chosen. A list of all possible rewards is shown below: *Gold **500 - 3000 gold (very common) **10 - 50 Ecto-tokens (extremely rare) *Experience **500 - 2000 farming xp (very common) **500 - 2000 herblore xp (common) **500 - 2000 woodcutting xp (rare) **500 - 2000 firemaking xp (rare) **250 - 1500 summoning xp (exteremly rare) **250 - 1500 prayer xp (extremely rare) *Other **Bucket (very common) **Cider (very common) **1-10 Sakura blossom (common) **Any grimy herbs (common but higher levels rarer) **5-20 empty vials (common) **Any clean herbs (uncommon but higher levels rarer) **Mature cider (uncommon) **All types of farming equipment (uncommon) **Garden pie (uncommon) **Gardening boots (rare) **Gardening gloves (rare) **1 - 25 Compost mound pouches (very rare) **5 - 50 magic logs (very rare) **5 - 50 bones (extremely rare) **Amulet of nature (extremely rare) Gardening Gloves Gardening gloves are a new item released with the Eastern Realms. Similar to gardening boots, they have no purpose in farming and give no bonus other than to look good. The two form a kind of set as both are in the same style. Both gloves and boots can be gained from the D&D or from killing farmers from either continent. Trivia *Tokaji was featured on the banner of the RuneScape website when the Eastern Realms was released. *Tokaji is the fourth largest city in RuneScape after Meiyerditch, Varrock and Ganpon (another eastern city). *The name of Nukiya's Distraction and Diversion is a reference to the TV programme called 'Gardener's World'. Category:Locations Category:Cities